


Secret Meeting-A Carl/Enid One shot

by Prettyprincess45



Series: Bloody Love [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Love, cuteness, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyprincess45/pseuds/Prettyprincess45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl and Enid go back to their spot in the tree for a very special secret meeting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Meeting-A Carl/Enid One shot

Big thanks to my beta rocknrollprincess131! The comments and corrections mean so much to me! 

XX

Carl stuck his head outside of the tree trunk and peeped out, hoping to see her. As he suspected, there was nothing. He sighed. Was she blowing him off?

Carl and Enid were planning on having a very secret meeting back in the tree, or as Carl has dubbed it, their "secret spot."

He had just been waiting for god knows how long, and he was beginning to think that she wasn't going to come.

He sighed. There were probably bugs crawling everywhere in the tree, maybe even some were crawling on his body. He shouldn't stay long, but he didn't want to risk leaving, and then Enid might actually come and think that he had blown her off. He didn't want that at all.

Carl breathed in heavily, hating the smell of this spot. It was musty, damp, and disgusting, and he hated it. But he knew that once Enid came in here, all of that would change.

Carl stuck out his head again, but this tone he smashed it right into Enid's.

"Ow..." Carl said, rubbing his skull.

"What were you doing?" Enid asked, stepping into the tree.

"Looking for you." Carl said.

"I'm here now. What did you want? You're the one who called this 'meeting' in the first place." She said. It was true, Carl had told her to come here. He honestly didn't think that she would actually show up, so he didn't exactly know what to say. Why exactly had her told her to come? He didn't know. They usually used this spot to hide and get away from walkers, but this time Carl just wanted to be with her, in a secret place where nobody knew.

Carl didn't answer, and instead bowed his head.

Enid eyed him down. She leaned in closer to him, and he could literally feel his heart beating like it was going to burst out of his chest at any moment. He hoped that she couldn't hear it and sense just how nervous he was.

"You're afraid, aren't you? Still?" She whispered, coming even closer. Any closer and Carl would have a heart attack on the spot.

It wasn't that he was afraid of her per say, but he was more afraid of loving her and actually caring for her. He didn't want to hold onto her, fall for her(even though he already was), and then lose her. It happened all of the time, and he didn't want to go through it again. He had already lost his own mother and many others that he had begun to care about, he'd witnessed his own group members bury their loved ones. He felt their grief, because he knew how they felt. Hell, didn't everyone at this point? But he couldn't help it anymore, he was falling for Enid. He couldn't fight it any further or deny it.

"You are." She said.

"I'm not afraid of you." He finally said.

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"Falling in love. Clinging to someone."

"But you are."

He reached up, putting a hand on her shoulder. This was too awkward, but he couldn't deny that he was liking being with her like this.

"I am." He said, running his fingers through her silky hair, and she didn't even flinch. What was he supposed to do know? This was his first time ever in a relationship like this, and he was clueless.

She moved in closer, and so did he. Soon, Carl had no idea when or why, their lips were touching. It was soft and simple, but it was the single most wonderful and sweetest thing Carl had experienced yet, and he never wanted to let go. It was also the strangest and most confusing thing, and he had no idea if what he was doing was right or not. Sure, it felt perfect to him, but he wanted to know what she felt.

He pulled away from her, examining her face. She was truly beautiful.

"You're not afraid." She said quietly.

"I'm not, I told you."

"Mm hmm." She said.

They stood in silence for a few good seconds. The tension in the air was thick. Carl wanted to say something. Maybe kiss her again.

He decided to go with his second choice, and leaned in to capture her lips with his own again. This time it was a little less sloppy, and still pleasurable.

He smiled, and she smiled back. Carl popped his head out of the carved trunk again. The forest was silent, thank god.

"I think it's safe to go." He said. "You know, if you really want to."

"We'll meet here tomorrow. Deal?" She asked.

Carl didn't even have to think.

"Deal."


End file.
